Andy Delmore
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = LaSalle, ON, CAN | career_start = 1997 | image = Andy Delmore Grand Rapids.jpg | image_size = 225px | former_teams = Philadelphia Flyers Nashville Predators Buffalo Sabres Columbus Blue Jackets | draft = Undrafted |}} Andrew Delmore (born December 26, 1976) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player for KHL Medveščak Zagreb of the Austrian Nationalliga. In his 283 NHL games, Delmore has recorded 43 goals and 58 assists, totalling 101 points. He is considered an offensive defenceman, valued for his proficiency on the power play. Playing career A 6'0" defenceman, Delmore played junior hockey for the North Bay Centennials and later for the Sarnia Sting. He went undrafted in 1997 and signed as a free agent with the Philadelphia Flyers, making his NHL debut during the 1998–99 season. Delmore was the first rookie defenceman to record a hat trick in the playoffs. He also scored the overtime winner in Game 3 of the 2000 Eastern Conference Semifinals as Philadelphia edged Pittsburgh 4-3. During the 2002-03 NHL Season, he tied Sergei Gonchar and Nicklas Lidstrom for most goals (18) by a defenseman. Delmore was traded twice on March 9, 2004; the Sabres first traded him to the Boston Bruins for future considerations and he was then traded to the San Jose Sharks (along with Curtis Brown) for Jeff Jillson and a ninth-round draft pick. He did not play for either team. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Delmore played in Germany with the Mannheim Eagles of the DEL. Delmore signed with the Detroit Red Wings to a one-year contract on August 16, 2005; however, he did not play a regular season game for the club and was claimed by the Blue Jackets from waivers on October 4, 2005. Delmore played the majority of the 2005–06 season for the Syracuse Crunch of the AHL, playing only 7 games in the NHL. Delmore won the Eddie Shore Award as the top defenceman in the AHL and was named to the AHL First All-Star Team. On July 1, 2006, Andy signed a one-year contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning. He was then assigned to affiliate, the Springfield Falcons for the start of the 2006–07 season. After 47 games with the Falcons, Delmore was traded by the Lightning, along with Andre Deveaux, to the Atlanta Thrashers for Kyle Wanvig and Stephen Baby on February 1, 2007. Delmore went back to Germany when he signed a two-year contract with the Hamburg Freezers, of the DEL on July 17, 2007. After a two-year absence, Delmore returned to North America for the 2009–10 season when the Detroit Red Wings again signed Delmore to a one-year contract on July 28, 2009. Delmore was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins. On March 3, 2010, he was traded to the Calgary Flames for Riley Armstrong. He was then assigned to Flames affiliate, the Abbotsford Heat. On October 24, 2010, Delmore left again for Europe signing a one-year contract with Norwegian team, Lørenskog IK. Awards *1996–97 -OHL First All-Star Team *2005–06 -AHL First All-Star Team *2005–06 -AHL Eddie Shore Award Records * Holds Philadelphia Flyers record for most goals (5) by a defenceman in a playoff season (1999–2000) *Only rookie defenseman to score a hat trick in the playoffs, achieving the feat on May 7, 2000. Also the only Flyer defenseman to score a hat trick in a playoff game. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Adler Mannheim players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Hamburg Freezers players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:North Bay Centennials alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Sarnia Sting alumni Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:KHL Zagreb players Category:Undrafted